James Tinklebottom
James Tinklebottom is a character role-played by Whippy. Background Information James Tinklebottom's past consists of lies, manipulation, and murder. Before arriving in Los Santos, this dark history resulted in him killing his own wife and daughter to cover his tracks; an act he is often haunted by.The haunting of Tinklebottom's murders. He dismisses the thought of getting close enough to anyone to start a romantic relationship again, and avoids any discussion on the topic. James was once deeply involved with The Dark Web 'and 'The Brotherhood. During his involvement, he was the first to complete "The Quest"; carrying out heinous acts that he omits from revealing details of to almost anyone. The only person James has mentioned the events to was Mother, during a secluded meeting.Tinklebottom and Mother speak about the actions and consequences that Tinklebottom encountered while involved in The Dark Web. During the conversation James spoke very vaguely of what he was forced to do, hoping to warn Mother of the danger in working with Jacob Harth,' The Brotherhood', and The Watchers. Due to the numerous threats to his life and the attention of the public eye, he went into hiding. Following an event with Norman Bones, he seemed to be allowing things to settle, and for people to forget about him. James left the city in May 2019, and what he was doing while in solitude is unknown. He has claimed he was visiting China, though he continued to update with stories and videos on the Weazel News website, intermittently. General Description James currently works for Weazel 14 Detective News, willing to put his life on the line for the next best story to cover. While he stays in the public as a news reporter, James is unafraid to get his hands dirty if his past is in danger of being revealed. He is wanted dead or alive by several citizens of Los Santos, but is not one to go down without a fight (whether verbal or violent). After a 7 month extended vacation, James returned to Los Santos. Since his return, he has been involved in several leads and stories; now leaning more towards a police CI, or private detective career path. Current Events (Nov. 24th, 2019-Now) * Obtained a photo of maskless Outto Tune Tyrone in an active shootout with the Ballaz for the police; Angel paid $12.5k for this evidence. * Stumbled upon an active street race, and acquired video footage and photos of Eddie Marshall being involved; Snow paid $9.5k for this evidence. * Was hired by Reid Dankleaf to record a scripted "To Catch a Predator" scenario regarding Jerry Callow - this accidentally ended in Jerry's actual arrest on scene. * James met with Norman Bones to discuss his absence, after James stabbed Norman many months ago. Norman reminds Tinklebottom that he hasn't forgotten about this, but he admires his effort at staying well hidden. After a brief update on James' current plans and possible happy ending, Norman cuts James short with the harsh statement of "No, stories end just like your family's story did." * After being spotted "spying", James been given a demand by The Russian Mafia to research the HOA, and gather information on specific individuals. He unintentionally became very involved with the HOA, when a newcomer made his way into town. * Following the death of BCSO Deputy Michael Dias, James witnessed the murder suspect (Denzel Williams) being broken out of police custody. Deputy Espinoz and Cadet Davenport were transporting Denzel, along with the evidence found on him, to MRPD. While pulling out of Pillbox Medical, three Vagos '''members ambushed the police cruiser; downing the two officers, grabbing '''Denzel (and the other HOA members), and robbing the cops. James gave footage of Mervin Mulcher being kidnapped by the''' HOA, along with footage of the '''HOA meeting up after they had escaped police custody. Quotes * "MY LINCOLN!" * "I'M NOT CRAZY!" * "CANOOZLE!" * "First off, how much are you willing to pay me?" * "I HATE THIS STUPID CAR. MOVE. GO. MOOOOOVE." * "I'm a snitch, and a damn good professional snitch. (:" * "F--K YOU, FLOCKO!" * "MY MERCEDES!!" Criminal Record * 51-50 x1 (Not criminal related) * Battery x1 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x1 * Criminal use of a Firearm x1 * Disturbing the Peace x1 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x21 * Negligent Driving x12 * Use of a Non-Functional Vehicle x7 * Reckless Driving x1 * Removed Weapons License x2 * Third Degree Speeding x5 * Unauthorized Parking x1 * Voluntary Manslaughter x1 Drivers License: In Good Standing Fun Facts * Once attempted to burn down Marlowe Vineyard, in a revenge maneuver against Kevin Whipaloo. He managed to start a fire big enough to burn roughly 5 singular grapes, but took it as a victory. * His favorite go-to hiding spot is a bush, regardless of the fact that he has been found almost every time.Undercover James Gets Discovered and Kidnapped by LeanBois. * Often resells the same footage to various members of the police department. (example: trap house information and whereabouts.) * Is Ketchup and Mustard with Vinnie Canoozle '''because of the color of their news vans.Ketchup and Mustard Not-So-Fun Facts *Murdered his own wife and daughter, no-one besides '''Norman Bones is aware of this. * Has a personal vendetta against Aaron Flocko, a man he once trusted. Flocko betrayed him, and James has tried repeatedly to kill him; in turn, Flocko has tried many times to silence James. * Stabbed Norman Bones multiple times in the mineshaft, and then left town promptly - thus explaining his long absence. Gallery tinklebottomnews.png|Tinklebottom on the scene. tinklebottomcar.png|Tinklebottom's Virgo. tinklebottomhuu.png TinkleUCSelfie2.png|Doing UC GSF work for Andrews. TinklebottomSkyline.png TinkleDab.png|James punching Yung Dab tinklebottomdisguise.png|News disguise. JamesTinklebottom2.PNG JamesTinklebottom.PNG lostmctinklebottom.png|Meeting with the Lost MC References James Tinklebottom Media (Credit to Whippy) Category:Male Category:Characters